The Talent Show
by KuraiGalickGun
Summary: Sarada loves to sing, but nobody knows. Her and Boruto have a thing for each other, and she confesses it by dedicating a song. However, Boruto can't figure out the song is directed towards him. T to be safe. One-shot, BoruSara.


I do not own Boruto: Naruto Next Generations

 _Italics is music/singing_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Sarada pulled the poster from the pole. She and Boruto were walking back from training when this piece of paper fought her eye. "A talent show?" She read aloud. "C'mon Sarada. Let's go get ramen." She heard Boruto call. "Okay I'll be right there." She called, blushing. She always had feelings for the blonde idiot. She took the poster and tucked it in her pouch. "Winner gets unlimited ramen and chips for a year huh?"

Boruto took a seat next to Mitsuki and Shikadai. "Where's Sarada?" Mitsuki asked. "She's running late." The talent show ran through with some pretty good acts, even Kakashi being a comedian. Then, the final act came in stage. "Our last act of the night, Sarada Uchiha!" Naruto announced. "Whaaa?!" Boruto exclaimed. Sarada walked on stage. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a certain someone out in the crowd who I admire. I hope you share my feelings." Boruto felt his stomach go sick. " _So she does like someone."_ He thought. Boruto had feelings for Sarada for 4 years. And he was about to throw up. He never even considered the thought it might be him… She took a deep breath and signaled Naruto. Naruto flipped the switch to start the background. She was a bit nervous, but one grin and thumbs up from Boruto got her confidence back. She started to sing.

 _I've been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
And every melody is timeless  
Life was stringing me along  
Then you came and you cut me loose  
Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can't find the key without you_

 __Boruto raised an eyebrow. Considering her normal voice, he never knew something coming from her could sound so… beautiful.

 _And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

Boruto was dumbstruck. He loved this girl as always, but now he was tempted to run up on stage to be with her right then. She was just so damn good.

 _I'm sorry if it's all too much  
Every day you're here, I'm healing  
And I was runnin' out of luck  
I never thought I'd find this feeling  
'Cause I've been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence  
A rhapsody for you and me  
(A rhapsody for you and me)  
And every melody is timeless_

 _And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

Boruto's heart was being butchered like a pig. He was an idiot like his father, not realising that it was for him. He thought she probably sang this song for Inojin or Shikadai, or maybe even Mitsuki. Well, he only has himself to blame.

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah ah, ah_

 _And now your song is on repeat  
And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat  
And when you're gone, I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth  
(Oh, oh, oh)_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Symphony  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony  
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

Sarada bowed and Boruto was the first one to stand up and applaud. The entire audience was on its feet. "Give it up for our closing contestant, Sarada!" Naruto shouted. The audience erupted in cheers. The trophy was already being brought out, they didn't need a vote to know she'd win by a landslide. Sarada smiled and looked towards where Boruto was sitting. Her smile turned into a frown. He was gone.

Sarada was greeted by all her friends backstage. Mitsuki, Shikadai, and Inojin congratulated her. Her friends Chocho and a few other school friends as well as Himawari hugged her and told her they know she could do it. She was happy on the outside, but she had wanted to tell Boruto her feelings afterwards. "Hey, where's Boruto?" she asked. "He went somewhere, he was overjoyed when you sang. He was speechless. But then he seemed a little down afterwards." Mitsuki explained. " _Down? But I sang that song for- oh. Is he really like that?"_ Sarada thought.

Boruto sat atop the seventh's carving into the stone. He was heartbroken. Sarada climbed up to meet him. "Bolt, are you okay?" " _She called me Bolt. Sarada never does that. Something's different."_ "Bolt, how did I do?" She asked. "You were splendid." he told her. "What's wrong? You can tell me. No, actually, I can tell you if you want. You heard me dedicate the song to someone and go jealous." She poked his cheek. He turned red. "That's not-" "Boruto Uzumaki, that song was dedicated to you. You and only you." She kissed him on the cheek. Boruto was cool on the outside. On the inside, all hell was breaking loose.

" _Did that just happen?"_ Boruto asked himself. He went into wing it mode and cupped Sarada's cheek, closing his eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. The two broke away slowly and awkwardly. She leaned on him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Sure." He told her. "What?" she asked. "I'll hold you tight, and I won't let go."


End file.
